


Achievement Hunter Prompts

by Checkered_Checker



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Recommendations, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkered_Checker/pseuds/Checkered_Checker
Summary: Essentially, I'm looking for prompts what you want to see written! I usually write smut (as you can probably tell by the tags), but I'll be up for writing other types of stories too.Leave comments on what you wanna see below :)
Comments: 9





	Achievement Hunter Prompts

Hey, I'm an extremely bored person stuck in qurantine. I mainly write smut (tags above), but I'd love to try out some other types of writing if you'd like to see them :)

Right now, however, I'm only writing about AH related people/things, but I'll soon expand (?) eventually.

Anyways, feel free to leave any prompts for what you'd like to see written


End file.
